Cat Fight!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ichigo is a cute little kitty. But as she and Kishu fight thinks turn into something more playful then they realized. A Tokyo Mew Mew AU. Where Ichigo, Ryo, Kishu, Taruto, and Pie are all cat-human.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew AU

Ichigo x Kishu

Cat Fight

Ichigo hated being a cat. But at least she got free food.

Sure she was still a human, but when you are turned into a cat anytime anything kisses you, you get used to free food.

"Here little kitty." A little girl gave her some leftover sushi.

As a cat, Ichigo loved sea food. But as a human, it made her sick.

"Your such a good kitty." Said the girl. "I wish I could take you home with me." She said.

Ichigo was alright. She didn't need a new home.

She is a cat girl after all.

When the girl left, Ichigo headed off to the old cafe where she worked.

"Ichigo." It as her boss. "Come on. Change back." He said kissing her head.

I didn't say it had to be on the lips.

Ryo, her boss, kissed her head and she turned back into a human. She had long hair, still red, and her ears were black and white. She was fair skinned, lips pink as her eyes, and her tail...

"You need to come inside. You'll catch a cold. And no one will want to see you like this." Ryo said looking away.

The one issue was every time Ichigo changed, when she changes back she's naked. Ryo was used to it since he also goes through it.

"I'll change real quick." Ichigo says. She changes into her maid dress and heads out to the front.

"Here she is." Ryo speaks. Ichigo was face to face with her long cat rival. "Hello Kitty." It was Kishu.

"Hi, Pussy Wussy." She teased. Swinging her tail around behind her. She knew what attracted him well. And using her cat like features really turned him on.

"Ichigo. Behave." Ryo said. He hid his ears and tail well. Unlike Ichigo she was the star to bring in all the customers.

"Now, I know the four of you have your differences. But today is an important day. So please, behave. Ichigo, you need to save that for the others that come in." Ryo said.

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "Yes sir!"

The day went on like any normal day.

But soon Kishu and Ichigo would be in over their heads.

End of part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Mew Mew AU

Ichigo x Kishu

Cat Fight

Ichigo brought in all sorts of people into the cafe.

Ryo was a hit too. He dressed like a prince while Ichigo was a maid.

But what did Kishu wear? He just wore a butler suit. Pie was alright in his, Taruto was too young and wore a football (Soccer) Uniform. Well he was also in school. Pie tok college classes at night and Kishu just worked here. Not even school.

Ichigo gave up school after her bad break up with Blue Knight.

All he ever did to her was lie. Kishu felt bad. Even after he teased and joked with her. He was always mean.

But she stared this rivalry with him. Being the cat girl she is.

"Kishu!" Ryo shouted at him. "Take these to table two." He said. Kishu smiled and did as he was told.

Ichigo's giggles echoed as she twisted her tail around other guys. Flirting was her thing, but only because she doesn't know how to be herself anymore.

"What are you looking at?" Ichigo was talking to him. He scoffed. "Just a Kitty who thinks she is going to get heat."

That was a word that was never allowed in the cafe. But being said that to a girl was like calling her a female dog. Or in other words...

"You just called me a bitch?!" Ichigo lost it.

Ryo sighed and headed to the back.

"You did not just call me that! How dare you!"

Kishu didn't know what the big deal was. "You've been acting like that ever since Blue Knight broke your heart. Come on. Didn't we warn you about getting too close to him?" They did. But she didn't listen.

"I don't care! He was my life! Now All I have is you and the other stupid cats I meet! I never wanted this! To be a cat girl! If I did, I would be living AS a real cat in a home where I wouldn't have a care in the FREAKIN WORLD!" She shouted.

Ichigo! Kishu was realizing he went too far.

"What do you know about me anyway?! All you do in tease and joke around or about me. And on top of all that...YOU took my VARY first kiss. And I was only 14. It's been six years and I still can't forgive you for that. You ruined ME!" She blamed him for everything.

Kishu didn't know what else to do.

Ryo came back up once he knew it was quiet. "Ichigo. Kishu." He spoke.

Kishu just walked right out of the building. He headed home with a ache in his heart.

Ichigo felt bad for exploding in his face for calling her in heat.

"You do know he had a point. You have been acting a little more frisky these days." Pie said.

"What?!"

"Okay. Let's have the rest of our sweets outside!" Taruto may be young but he knew when it was a conversation that needed to be spoken in privet.

Taruto headed outside with everyone of the guests.

"I'm just saying." Pie added.

"How dare you-" Ichigo was cut short by Ryo's hand on her shoulder.

"I know he hurt you. And you wanted everything. But at that time..." Ryo was the only one who knew what exactly Blue Knight had done to her.

"I'll go and apologize." She said with a growl. She may not like Kishu much but he did save her from Blue's evil side.

And more times after that.

Ichigo finished her day and headed off to Kishu's place.

It was a small house almost like her old house.

"Look mommy! The kitty's gone." It was the same girl from before.

"I know. But I think that kitty belonged to someone. We can't have a cat anyway. Your father is deadly allergic." The mother said.

That's how it was. Ichigo was a lone cat. She left her parents after she graduated and has been on her own since.

"Stop!" It was a boy chasing a dog. The dog was big and knocked Ichigo down and before she knew it she was a cat once again.

"Shoot!" She said. She was small and a huge dog was on her.

"Get back here!" The boy shouted. The dog ran off and Ichigo made a run for the building.

What was she to do? She couldn't go see Kishu like this! She'll be made fun of for sure.

"What are you doing?" Speaking of the devil.

Kishu stood over Ichigo staring at her.

She was in trouble now.

End of part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo Mew Mew AU

Ichigo x Kishu

Cat Fight

Ichigo saw Kishu standing over her. She knew it was over.

"You poor thing. Did the dog hurt you?" He knelt down to pet her.

Ichigo thought He'd seen her like this but guess he can't tell the difference.

"Here. I'll take you to my place. You can sleep there for the night. It's getting really dark." He said picking her up and carrying her in.

Ichigo saw the inside of Kishu's apartment. It was surprisingly clean and neat.

"Here you go." He set her down on a big quilt. She guessed it was his bed.

"I'll get you some milk. I think I still have some cooked fish." He went to get the milk and food and was back in just a few minutes.

Ichigo wasn't going to complain but she felt like this was wrong.

"You are a sweet kitty. Too bad you not my kitty." Kishu said petting her.

"Ichigo. She isn't my kitty. But I wish she would. I wished she's let me in." Ichigo was hearing this from him.

"But she hates me. I tease and joke around too much. And I took her first kiss. I thought that's how you claim one you love. But not here. There isn't any girl like her." Kishu was being gentle with every stroke he pet on her back.

Ichigo almost felt relaxed.

"But she won't open up to me. I know she is hiding something. Ever since Blue knight broke her heart. I wanted to know what happened. I didn't tell her that I beat the hell out of him. I found out what he did you her." Ichigo froze. He knew!

"He did that to her. I wanted to kill his so badly. But I knew she would be upset and cry. The thought of her crying makes me want to beat myself up. I wish I could have been there for her. But I guess with the way I am...She'll never open her heart to me." Kishu wiped a single tear from his eyes.

"Your a good listener." He said.

Ichigo didn't know just how much Kishu knew. Or how much he was hurting because he knew and she didn't tell him.

She didn't want anyone to know about that. The fact that she was used. All her innocence gone.

"If it were me...I would have treated her with more respect then what he did. No one uses my kitty as a toy but me!" Kishu clenched his fist.

Ichigo wanted to scratch him... But she couldn't.

She cuddled up in his lap.

"Your a good listener." He smiled.

That night Ichigo slept with Kishu (As a cat!) and got to know him a lot better.

By the next morning...

"You okay?" Ryo asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for the way I was acting. Or catting. But I think it's time I told the guys." She smiled.

Ryo smiled back at her. "You went to him place didn't you?" Ryo asked.

Ichigo didn't answer but her red face gave him the clue that she must have.

"Kishu." She called him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for exploding on you. I guess I have been holding on to so much that it just needed to come out. I really didn't mean to be so mean." She said.

Kishi patted her head. "Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry too. I should have been more considerate of your feelings. And the way I've treated you..."

"Don't. I know you try to cheer me up and make the place more lively." She says.

The two smile and head back to work.

"Hey... Pie. Do you notice soemthing different about Kishu and Ichigo?" Taruto asks.

Pie smiles as the two give glances at each other.

"I believe they have come to an agreement on something." He says.

Break time...

"Hey Kishu." Ichigo calls. "Want to head over to the park and share some sandwiches?"

Kishu was shocked but he didn't show it. "Sure."

And the two begin anew.

The End.

Hope you like this three part story.


End file.
